shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadenza SUN
Cadenza SUN, or better known by her epithet "Armless", is the of the Armless Pirates. Before achieving her immense influence and power, she traveled the seas with a crew that only held 8 members, including herself. These members would go on to become the Armless Pirates' strongest members, as well as her advisers in her endeavors. Once she settled within Oyula, she began to expand her empire, gaining powerful allies to aid her in her quest for power and ultimately became queen of the island. While Yokeru was an Admiral, he had several encounters with the Armless Pirates, most notably SUN herself, who both participated within the War of Great Powers. After this war, SUN lost one of her arms due to the efforts of Yokeru and the marine forces. She was able to escape the battle, and eluded the World Government while she gained power over the years. The Armless Pirates are one of the overall Main Antagonists of Trials of the World. Although she doesn't directly confront the Heikō Pirates before the timeskip, it isn't until she blackmails Kyoto into participating within one of her tournaments that she becomes a threat to the Pirate Crew. Appearance History Personality & Relationships True to her appearance, SUN has a formal speech pattern when speaking to others. Due to the relations she tries to set up with other islands, she has a calm and collected demeanor. Despite this, she can be very irrational when it comes to dealing with affairs for her citizens, pirate crew, or even when it comes to something on a personal level. Instances of this include when a war is about to happen, and her council try to set up a strategy. She warns them ahead of time that she does not care for what the enemy forces contain, or any intelligence of the enemy's plan(s). She prefers to go out on a whim and battle without having to worry for the sake of a plan, or others. Despite being the queen of a country, she is mostly out travelling with her attendant, Inim MERCURY, leaving the duties of the country to her council. On her travels, she searches for new countries that would make a worthy asset to her empire. Due to her significant power, countries sometimes have no choice but to join her, while others do not wish to become a pawn to her, and try to wage war against her. Aside from searching for valuable resources for her empire, her main purpose for leaving the island is to search for opponents to satisfy her need for battle. Due to her infamy, most back down from battling her, but there have been cases of foolish people accepting her battle. Despite her blood-thirst for battle and war, she is very merciful of her opponents, and generally does not kill them, so they can battle against her again in the future, or for recruiting them into her army, either against their will, or entering of their own free will. She has shown to have a strong hatred for technology, believing that further advancing of technology would cause wars to be less entertaining, as well as give certain nations an edge within wars. Abilities & Powers Trivia *Much like the rest of her crew, her name is a reference to something within space, her being the Sun, the center of the solar system. However, if Sun were to be translated into Spanish, Sol is a musical term, as well as her last name Cadenza.